An unlikely couple
by GalacticTerran
Summary: Sorry it's a lame title but this fic features two characters that would never meet. This was written for a friend who was the other half of this crack pairing (Clay Terran/Zacharias Barnham) over on my RP account. Sadly this so called crack pairing has taken over my life. NEVER ship things because you think it's funny. set after the events in Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright.


He hadn't been too sure exactly how long he'd been asleep, the last thing Clay remembered was letting himself into his lovers apartment with the intention of cooking something for Zacharias only to sit down only to fall fast asleep instantly. It was a small wonder considering the intensity of todays training was, perhaps preparing food was out of the question, well he at least managed to feed Constantine to that was something. The young astronaut eased his eyes open as he became aware of something weighted on his leg making it a little hard to move.

"Aww were you tired of waiting for him too boy?" Clay asked the small white canine that had somehow decided that the man was a suitable 'bed' worthy of sleeping on, he was a proud little guy and incredibly stubborn and proud, like his master. Speaking of Barnham he found himself wondering where the ex-knight had gotten to, it was already 9pm, though on the other hand it was no wonder he was late considering he was studying for the bar exam to become an official Prosecutor, sure he heard his lover fulfilled that kind of role back hom in Labyrinthia but here the rules and technicalities were considerably different. Mr Wright had been kind enough to introduce him the the Chief of Prosecution, Miles Edgeworth for Guidance and a little extra tutelage, which was a good sign since both established lawyers had seen a lot of potential in the Labyrinthian.

Lazily Clay began to scratch behind Constantine's ear as he glanced from the clock to the door feeling a little concerned about the other man's safety, sure Zacharias could handle himself pretty well however he did always try to act the 'white knight' when he felt something was amiss which was both one of his most endearing and infuriating traits.

The leather sofa was a little too comfortable as his weary body sank back into the cushions as he realised exactly how much his own body was aching and sleeping curled up how he was hadn't helped him much either.

/Ugh... Feel like crap.../

"Hey Constantine..." Clay murmured as he glanced over at the small dog that was now watching him intently. "I'm going to take a bath, scold Zach for me when he gets in haha." He ruffled his fur as Constantine yapped and wagged his tail happily at his new 'duty' from 'master #2'. With that the raven haired male padded into the bathroom after hanging his clothes over the back of one of the dining room chairs.

After fiddling with the lock Zacharias was finally home, it had been a long and pretty insightful day as he had been shadowing Prosecutor Von Karma, now she was an interesting individual but there was no disputing she was very good at her job and he somehow managed to evade her whip on a few occasions... I'm many ways she reminded him of High inquisitor Darkclaw so he developed this odd sort of respect for her.

All he wanted was to unwind, and maybe go over a few notes, it was now 10pm and was probably a bit late to go visit Clay's apartment. Even though he longed to spend some time with the astronaut it would probably be selfish of him to pester him at such an hour.

His reverie was broken as he heard tiny four legged footsteps bound down the hallway, Constantine was on Barnham like a shot as he continued to bark at his master, he seemed a little more worked up, well.. demanding than usual, did something happen? The Inquisitor pondered as he padded into the kitchen to see a couple of things have been disturbed, he then made his way into the livingroom where he saw the cushions had been moved and there were some clothes over one of the chairs. His brows furrowed as he could hear water lightly sloshing in the bathroom.

"Clay?" He Called but there was no response, though seeing as he was the only one with a key, nothing was stolen and he highly doubted a thief would break in to take a bath it was the most obvious conclusion.

"I'm coming in." Zacharias stated as he rested his hand on the bathroom door- Still no response.

Clay had drifted off as the warm water eased his tired muscles, though he had no Idea how long he'd been in there, he must have been tired considering this was the second time that evening hed fallen asleep but he was content and slumbering. He was so far gone that he hadn't heard his lover calling out to him or entering the room so it came as a slight surprise as he felt a gentle hand brush his cheek.

"Come on, you can't sleep there."

Clay blinked for a second to register that it was Barnham, he felt a little embarrassed about being found asleep in the bathtub than being seen in all his naked glory.

"Mnnh.. Ah sorry... I didn't mean too." He replied as he stifled a yawn much to the ex-knights amusement. "Ughh... it's cold..."

The astronaut staggered out of the bath shivering as he searched for a towel, he had not meant to be in there for so long.

"Here.." Zacharias uttered as he wrapped a fluffy white towel around the young astronauts shoulders before pulling him close to his chest to warm him up not even caring about the water that was seeping into his shirt, all that mattered was his lovers comfort. Though it seemed he got his wish, turns out Clay came to him instead.

"Thanks." Terran replied as he wrapped his bare arms around his lovers waist, "Sorry I used the last of your shower gel."

"Are you truly worried about that?" He replied as he kissed the shorter males forehead. "It's okay I can always run up to your apartment and pilfer yours so don't worry about it."

"Haha that's true." He replied happily as he enjoyed feeling Barnham's laughter rumble in his chest, it was something the ex-knight didn't do as often as he should.

Barnham looked down at Clay with mild concern, he looked positively exhausted though it was just like him to train a little too hard, he was certainly driven which was one of the reasons the ex-knight had taken a shine to him in the first place. "Clay... Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... Just over did it a little today. I was planning on surprising you with a meal but I guess my body had other ideas." He laughed awkwardly as he wrapped the towel around his waist, rivulets of water still clung to his skin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't have to..."

"Zach... well... You can't keep having cup ramen, beans on toast or take out all the time just because it's convenient."

"Well...Err..." The astronaut had him there, since trying to get used to this more 'modern' way of life Zacharias had fallen into a few minor bad habits since settling in. "I'll try to get better."

"Hey, I'm not having a go at you, I just wanted to treat you is all... Though I guess I messed up." Clay felt awful as he'd made Zacharias feel guilty and he hadn't even followed through with what he'd planned, he was even too tired to feel hungry anymore.

"Well maybe it's a good thing you didn't do it tonight as I sort of got something on the way home." He lied, but it was getting late and he wanted to cheer Clay up about it.

"Really?"

"Yes, really... Now lets go get you warmed up before you get 'space flu' or whatever you astronaut types get." Zacharias let out a sigh of mock exasperation before herding Clay into the living room.

Five minutes later and the ex-knight and the astronaut were huddled on the couch cradling mugs of coffee and Clay was mostly dry and in a pair of Barnhams sweat pants which were ever so slightly too big for him. He felt a little silly but he had to admit there was something oddly comfortable about oversized clothes...Especially when they belonged to a loved one, he was going to have to 'borrow' them later.

"Better?" Barnham asked as he pulled the shorter male a little closer as his calloused fingertips idly ran up Clay's exposed skin.

"Y-yeah." He replied as he shivered slightly as he felt the others gentle touches against his side, "Zach..."

"Hmm?"

"My shoulders kinda hurt.." The astronaut mumbled, a little too embarrassed to flat out ask for a back massage, he just hoped Barhnam would take the not to subtle hint.

"Alright, on the floor with you?" The larger male chuckled as he ordered Clay to lay on the floor before carefully straddling the others legs just behind his rear. "Let me know if I'm a bit rough." He added as he cracked his knuckles before resting them on Clay's shoulders.

"Haha don't worry the harder the better." The astronaut replied not realising the direction his lovers mind had translated that innocent statement.

Barnham cleared his throat awkwardly as he tried to dispel the many lewd thoughts that had filled his mind. Such thoughts were not becoming of a knight of Labyrinthia, and in fact he should probably be ashamed of himself right now. Although he couldnt help but admire the pleasing arch of the astronauts back and the way his muscles moved beneath his flawless skin unlike his own that was covered in old scars from his many witch hunts in the past. Clay had often found them attractive but to the ex-knight he felt as though his body wasn't so pretty to look at.

"Zach...You okay back there?"

"I'm fine." The redhead replied as a gentle smile crossed his chiselled features, if anything he was a fortunate man to have somehow roped in such an endearing partner, even if his naivety was a tad infuriating sometimes. Gradually he began to knead the smaller males shoulders, his thumbs working the 'knots' from his lovers sore muscles.

"Mnhhhh." Clay murmured as he rolled his shoulders into the knights expert touches, sure it hurt a little but it was strangely pleasant as though whatever Zacharias was doing was helping to ease his weary body.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Zach halted his ministrations , his face full of concern as he gazed down at Clay, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

"No...it's nice..." He sighed as he buried his face in his forearms.

That was all Barnham needed to hear, and soon those large powerful hands reached the centre of his back, carressing his toned body with firm motions though the ex-knight had not expected such a deep throaty moan from Clay. His face grew red as his thoughts were back in the gutter once more as it would seem he stumbled onto one of the astronaut's 'erogenous zones' that was a little tidbit of information the inquisitor was going to lock away for a later date, that was very interesting to know...

"Uh.. sorry... Not sure where that came from.." Terran laughed nervously, clearly embarrassed as he realised exactly how he had sounded.

"I-It's fine..." Barnham replied still pretty flustered as he still continued what he was doing... "There..That should be enough?"

"Yeah...Uh that's perfect, thank you." Clay replied as Barnham got off of him, gently rolling his shoulders and allowing his joints to pop slightly. He had to admit his lover had 'magic hands' already he felt less stiff and painful.

"I'm glad" Barnham smiled content with a job well done, though it was times like these he wished he was a little more articulate when it came to expressing his feelings.

"Haha still as stuffy as ever." Clay teased before pressing his lips to Zacharias', his hands trailing through his thick red hair as he encouraged him to deepen the kiss, his tiredness had gone and all he wanted right now was Barnham's unwavering attention, dinner may have gone out the window but the night was still salvageable at the very least.

Zacharias pulled the smaller male closer as he pushed his tongue past Clay's softly parted lips as he moaned into the kiss. His hands trailed along the other man's strong jaw line as he tilted his head slightly to avoid them bumping noses as they surrendered to each other.

Clay was the first to break away from the kiss panting gently as he beamed up at his lover. "Looks like you proved me wrong haha."

"Of course, my pride wouldn't allow me to fall below your expectations." He chuckled as he lifted Clay off the ground. "However I think I'm going to have to test my mettle in the bedroom department... Think you can keep up?"

"Challenge accepted, don't cry to me if you fall asleep halfway."

"That's rich coming from the man who fell asleep in my bath tub." Barnham retorted as he playfully nipped at his lovers earlobe, much to his annoyance.

"Ahhh that's cheating, you can't start just yet."

Zacharias just laughed as he threw Clay down on the sofa, the old leather creaking as he landed. "I already did..."


End file.
